March 3rd
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: It was an important date to her, the day he pulled her out of her cloud of worry. She was growing tried of all her other rulers, and he stopped it by making her his state. OC Florida. I suck at sums, please read.


_Yeah, Hetalia Axis Powers. I've come to love it, and such. America, England, Japan and Russia are all my favorite. Course my little fan fiction mind had to go all OC on me, and I was thinking about Florida. Poor Florida it was controlled by so many before it became a state. I'm from Florida so that kinda lead to the reason as well. Any way, I'm still alive, I've been writing just no one fan fictions exactly. I only did this cause it was fresh in my head.  
_

_I don't know anything, though it would be really cool if I did, but I don't so oh well. However I own the story line.  
_

* * *

She smiled at the date, how could she not, it was so important to her. Her green eyes sparked at the date, remembering back to when he seemed to pull her out of the cloud of worry that surrounded her. She had wanted some one for so long to come in and say she was theirs, officially and no one else was going to take her. He seemed to do that with a huge smile that offered a huge opportunity, and many more to follow.

She remembered the struggles she had had. Her hard work to become like everyone else under him. The twenty six others seemed to like the idea of having her one board. She could see the uneasiness though; the want to split and she dreaded it. Yet she fought against him, her people, both old and new felt so strongly, while she herself didn't want a new ruler again.

It didn't matter though; it was the third of March, a happy day for her. Her tossed her brown hair back up into a high ponytail and quickly scurried off to get dressed. She had to see him and give him a smile or hug or something. She could help but fall back into a flashback as she raced out the door.

* * *

Antonio was walking along the flowery fields; it looked so much like Easter here. He smiled as the wind blow through his brown hair, closing his green eyes and enjoying it. He was thinking how he could set something up here, get an advantage over Arthur and Francis. A colony was what he could use, and a fort, they could head south and see what they could find.

Ponce De Leon was right, there was some promise here and the land seemed to be proving it's self with each step he took. It was still somewhat early April, and so much like Pascua Florida back home. He smiled, he knew what he could name the land, so beautiful a full of colors and flowers.

Footsteps made him turn sharply, it was still unknown here and Indians were dangerous. He held his musket at the ready, before lowering it just a little in wonder. It was girl, a small one, an infant really who seemed to have learned just how to walk. Big jade eyes and a thick head of brown curls, looking at him, blinking at him. A small little flower clasped in her hand.

Antonio looked around; she was the only one there aside from him, and his troops who weren't far off. She didn't look like she could hurt him. Hesitantly she held up the little flower, an offering to him, with a hope he would somehow accept her. Slowly he kneeled down and placed his musket on the ground, reaching out and taking the flower slowly. He smiled and she looked at him.

"Hello little niña." He said with a soft smile. He surveyed the land again and found again no one insight or yelling after her or anything. "Are you lost, or something?" She shook her head. "Does anyone know you're gone?" Again she shook her head. "Are you alone?" She nodded, now he understood her want.

Antonio smiled warmly, before scooping her up in his arms; she was like a little female Romano. She didn't fight him at all, merely accept his embrace.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I'll name you Florida then." He said with a huge smile. "In honor of Pascua Florida back home."

Florida smiled and hugged him by on the neck. His men caught up with him, fining their country with a small little girl around his neck. Both with rather big smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Who are you?" Florida asked, she was still so little and newly named, slightly sad her new Papa had left her to explore further West. He had promised to come back. But now there was this man, blonde had and bluish eyes. He was wearing different clothes then Papa.

The man seemed rather shocked to see her as well, much less hear the young little thing speak. Course he didn't know it had been a few years sense Antonio had found her and cared for her. She had quickly grown to that way she was now.

"You're not Papa, and you don't seem like some one who knows him either." She said her huge jade eyes looking up at him. "You don't seem to be Romano, Papa talks so much about."

"Ah…no…I'm not Romano, I'm Francis." The man said with a small bow. Florida blinked, looking up at him confused. "Whose you're papa?"

"Antonio, some people called him Spain." Florida admitted, Francis smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I try to set up a small fort." He asked, she didn't reply, and left him do what he wanted. She didn't know if Papa would mind or what.

* * *

"Flor?" Antonio asked, looking at the girl, she was at least in the middle of her childhood, had she really grown that much. He could blame France for that later, but now he was just happy to see her. The girl turned to him, a huge smile on her face, sprinting over to him, flower in hand.

"Papa!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms, happy to see him again. She had heard he was back.

"Flor." He said hugging her, using her nickname for her. "I have good news." He paused watching her, seeing the eagerness she wanted to know. Francis had left a while ago, but he was probably there more then he had. "You're a Spanish colony now." Her eyes widened. "I'll be taking care of you from now on ok, no one else."

She smiled, she could be with her Papa now, officially, and she was going to make sure she was with him forever. He had done so much of her; she would fight for him there, on the new lands. Make sure he had a place to say as he looked for the Fountain of Youth. Florida was now part of his family, and it had taken longer then expected really.

* * *

She had fought them back so hard, noting the weak hold Spain was having on her, and he was having problems back home. The English kept pushing, drawing closer and closer to her boarders, to the ends of Papa's land there. They attacked St. Augustine and failed greatly. But a whole month had gone by and they just barely made it through.

Yet she found at the ships approaching, they weren't Papa's, no they were English. She had gotten a letter from Papa not to long ago, he had lost the Seven Year War and she was some kind of treaty, it outraged her, but there was no fighting it. A blonde man with sky blue eyes had come in from the English colonies, he wasn't exactly happy with the ships coming as well.

They docked and she helped them dock, watching another blonde man, this one had green eyes, make his way down. He greeted the other blonde beside her, a teen just like her really; maybe she was older though, just by a little it seemed. Alfred was the man who came by land, and Alfred greeted the man by sea as Arthur. She later found out Arthur was England, the man Papa had that treaty with. He was slightly shorter then Alfred, but he was taller then her.

Arthur changed things quickly, splitting her land, and her as well it seemed. He was a nice and honorable man, seeming to respect, and helped her grow more, bring more people and making her better. Arthur had come to her in great distress when things got rocky with Alfred.

"I support you, England." She said softly, looking at him gently as well. "I'm not with Alfred; you've helped me…a lot actually."

"Thank you Florida." He said with his accent, but it was not in his usually hard tone.

* * *

It was over; Alfred was now also known as America now, the United States of America. Arthur lost; he fell to his knees at his colony. He left too, and Florida was another treaty, another way to stop the fighting. However she was back with Papa. She was Spanish again.

She was beginning to hate the changing of the people who controlled her and her people. She wanted one, just one, but she didn't want to be like America and rebel, or not yet at least. Her land was still divided, no one had bothered to make the land one again, or her for that matter it seemed.

People started moving down, they were from America's land, escaping things there, or simply wishing to settle else where. She didn't mind them, they were nice people, and she had grown into a beautiful woman, yet she didn't do anything really to make herself better. She just wanted one person to control her. The Spanish culture was fleeting her as more people came from America, and she feared wit was only a matter of time before Alfred came knocking.

* * *

"Florida? Florida where are you?" A familiar voice called her, Alfred the voice she was dreading. He had come.

"I'm here." She said working her way out of the greenery around her. "What do you want America?"

"You're a territory, Florida. To me!" He exclaimed, making it sound like it was so good. "You can be one place again. One Florida, not two." Her eyes widen, she could be one again, but at the price of a new leader, some one new to answer too.

"Thank you America." She said looking down, listening as he explained everything he had planned out.

When he left and things were in order, she kicked the closest thing she could find. She didn't notice the hot tears, but she could feel rebellion building. She didn't want to become something so easily, she wanted her say on something. She was woman; Antonio had told her that when he asked, more like demanded what she was a treaty to everything. She was a woman with no power.

She wanted it. She wanted a fight, she wanted to start something. She could feel the Seminal people, their blood and wants stirring insider her. She wept though when Alfred wanted them wiped out, put away with. Some left, and others went south, safety seemed to find them. So much for her rebellion.

People moved in quickly, and they seemed to hold her down more. She worried she would be some other treaty in a war, something to make peace a tool Alfred would us and she would be in the hands of some other nation.

* * *

Florida looked at him, why was he here at her front door? Was he going to shot down her want to be with him? The others they had so much freedom it seemed, she didn't want to be a treaty or something. She had been crying, her want was growing louder and louder. The people wanted it, they worked so hard.

Alfred let himself in her little Spanish styled house. She had somehow managed to hide her tears and painful want that was eating away at her. He plopped down in one of her seats; she asked him if he wanted anything. Though he said no, it would be something quick, she insisted. He needed to stay longer, feel the want of her people, and somewhat his was well.

She left for the kitchen, she feared the reason he was here was now. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, and her breath tangled in her throat, it was a no. He didn't want to stay at all, he didn't want to see her beg, he needed a buffer zone. She placed the cup on the counter, it all made sense. It was hot here, hot and humid with little ways to cool down, and it was wild and crazy here. Why would you want that? Did it offer much? He already had everything, right?

The tears streamed down faster, why did she have to be a woman with such little power. Why did she have to be here, of all places? Why didn't he see how much she strived for someone official?

"Florida…I think I'll take you up on that…off…er…" Alfred trailed off, now longer in the seat he had plopped down in. She turned to him sharply, cussing in her head, he had seen her like this, so weak, so much…like a woman. He stood there sweating, his clothes were a lot looser then before, even though all the windows were open and a breeze would come by occasionally. "Florida?...Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really." She said stubbornly, she could blame it on something. Her hand flew to her face wiping away the tears, and turning away, finding they still were falling. She was so close, why did it have to be a no.

A warm hand found her cheek, a familiar feeling Antonio had given her when she was little and had cried for some reason. She snapped her head shocked, finding Alfred right there. He was looking at her softly from behind his square glasses. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I just…hit my foot hard…that's all." She said stubbornly again, he wasn't buying it. She wouldn't have bought it, maybe if there had been a crash then sure, but there was no crash or any type of sound, just her sobbing. "Why are you here?" She asked after a deep breath and swatting his hand away.

"You want to become a state right?"

She merely looked at him, why was he doing this?

"I thought about it, and I think it would a good idea." He smiled, and her eyes widened. Was that a yes? Did he want her to join him? Did he want her as a state?

"What?" She fumbled a bit, chocking on her already tangled breath.

"I want you to be the twenty-seventh state." He said, making sure she heard him correctly. "I've seen how hard you worked, and I can feel a want, its growing, almost my own, but not yet, and it will never really be mine."

She hugged his torso without thinking, he had noticed and that's all that matters. She found it strange how even though she was older, just by a little, she was going to him with a strong want. She was willing to follow. He hugged her back, in a shocked sort of way. She was so happy it seemed her actions were lost to her brain. She had to tell them, she had to tell her people, his people, but hers as well.

It was March 3, 1845.

* * *

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred." She said knocking on his door. Tears of happiness were running down her cheeks at the memories she had become lost in. He had to hear her, he should be home, he had no needed to really be else where at the moment it seemed. "Alfred…please open up, I have to talk to you."

Really she wanted to tackle him in a hug or drown him in her thanks, but would that really make him open the door. Surely some one saw her coming, prancing a long. She kept knocking and calling, wondering where in the world he could be. She knew it wasn't on her peninsula, that much was for sure. Was he got getting a hamburger, or something or that sort?

"America~!" She whined, was he ignoring her. Her hand seemed to be going numb and the door opened to quick for her too notice. Her had meet someone's chest and she stopped her knocking, looking up at the blonde haired man with blue eyes and glasses.

"Florida? What are you doing here?" The nation asked, her country.

"It's March 3rd." She said, almost hurt he didn't remember, then again he had forty-nine others to worry about. "I wanted to thank you for what you did all those years ago." America blinked, and she gave a small disapproving growl. She hugged his torso quickly, that could possibly trigger something. "You made me a state today."

"That's today?" He asked and she shook her head laughing. He had his moments it seemed.

"Yes." She laughed, letting the nation go. She found it funny how the self proclaimed hero was really a hero, her hero.

"It must have slipped my mind." He said looking at the sky like it had some answer.

"I don't care." Florida said with a rather nice grin. "Come on I'll take you out for lunch." He didn't have to tell her where to go. She was older and it was woman's intuition. She was just happy to be a part of what she was, even if it meant agreeing with forty-nine other states. She was one and no one was going to take her, she wasn't a treaty either.

She was Florida, the twenty-seventh state of the United States of America.

* * *

_Please RxR and I hope you enjoyed some Florida history. XD_


End file.
